Alyce in the Sandlot
by whatsername131
Summary: Following the plot line of the 3rd movie but with my OC Alyce. There will be a few pairings so read please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own the Sandlot (any of them sadly) BUT I do have something of somewhat value to say. I can't figure out whether or not to make my story Wings/OC or Timber/OC (I may feel more towards Timber/OC because no one shows him love) but I don't know so review or message me for an answer. ALSO, I will probably want OCs but not for Wings or Timber but I will take maybe 2 or 3 for anyone else. P.S. This follows the Sandlot 3 movie plot. Enjoy!

Prologue (Or how Alyce meets the Sandlot gang):

Alyce was the new girl from New York City. She moved here because of her parents' unexpected death so she and her older brother, Ren, picked up and left the city (much to Alyce's demise). Walking down the streets of her new town, she kicked the same rock over and over with her scuffed up green Doc Martens. She was fine in New York where everyone looked different, but here, she stood out in the worst way. All through the town, people gave her looks. She was small for her age, her hair was a gold colour with a few faint blue streaks (fading after a few years) and her eyes stood out the most of her features. She had cat like green eyes with a slight blue tinge. To make matters worse, she was a tom boy (for lack of a better word) and she was currently dressed in jean shorts and a Revolution Beatles shirt. Turning the corner, she saw a group of boys all in baseball uniforms laughing at her, rolling her eyes, she turned down a dirt path shaded with bushes. She came across a baseball field with a bunch of boys playing. Slowly stepping behind the bleachers, somewhat unseen, she watched the boys play. "Who are you?" Turning quickly she screamed, falling out into the open field. "Who the frack are you?" The short red headed boy looked at her quizzically, "I asked you first." Alyce glared at him, "What are you? Five?" The boy offered his hand to her, ignoring it, she stood quickly, turning around she squealed seeing a crowd of boys surrounding her. "Well," the short boy said, "Who are you?" She sighed, before sitting on the bleachers replying, "I'm Alyce Shine. Just moved here from the big apple." She was met by a chorus of huh? Sighing, bowing her head, "New York City! Jeez. My brother and I just moved here." The boys all sat around her, "Well since you told us who you are," the short boy started once again, "I'll tell you who we are. I'm DP, that's Wings, Two-Ton, Q, Ryan, Wok and Roll, and Timber." Alyce smiled, her mood much more carefree, "Nice to meet all of you guys! So, you people play baseball? I played all the time at home, my dad even saw Babe Ruth! How frakin' awesome is that?" The boys gaped at her before Timber spoke up, "You know baseball?" Alyce threw her head back in a laugh, 'Course I do! I'm a New Yorker, we aren't like other girls." Silence followed her comment before Wok said, "Well…you maybe wanna play with us?" The other boys looked down mumbling a possible agreement. She gave a big smile, nodding, "Yeah! Course! Ren'll be so excited I met people!" The boys looked confused, "Ren is my brother." They all looked up at the sky, the sun setting. "Well," Alyce said, "I should be getting home." The boys stood up, "We'll walk you, we all live around each other, maybe you do to. Just meet us tomorrow at 7:30" Alyce nodded smiling before walking with the boys out of the Sandlot.

A/N so…how did you like the prologue. The rest of it will be following the 3rd movie plot line! Tell me whom I should pair Alyce with (I still MAY choose Timber only because no one loves him). And give me some possible OCs maybe. REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS S'IL VOUS PLAIT! (Please for all you non-French speakers


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own the Sandlot (Sad face) So! I decided to make the Alyce/Timber pairing (he needs some love) so I'll accept maybe 2 OCs? So this is taking off from the start of the story (and thanks to all that alerted this)!

Alyce POV:

I've been playing with the Sandlot boys for a year now; they are my closest friends here. I opened my eyes to see the sunlight peeking in from my window; I glanced at my clock, seeing it was around 8, I shot out of bed, put on a white tanks top with a black unbuttoned shirt and jeans shorts with my matching green Doc Martens. I flew down the stairs, almost smacking into Ren in the process, "Woah there, kitten!" He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me back as I thrashed trying to get out the door, "Ren!" I shouted, "Let me go! I need to meet the guys!" Ren released me from his iron grip, chuckling, "Oh right, I forgot to mention your boyfriend's outside waiting for you." I blushed, before scolding my brother, "He isn't my boyfriend! I'll be back later! Bye Ren!" I exclaimed, running out the door to see Timber (my neighbor) leaning against my mailbox, "It took you long enough!" I rolled my eyes, "Shut it Timer, and c'mon lets go!" He brought his bike around, letting me hop on his handlebars as he sped towards the Sandlot. I preferred walking, but he insists we'll get there faster by bike. "Geez, where were you guys?" DP yelled. Before I could answer, Timber interrupted me, "Sleeping Beauty here didn't wake up at the right time," With that, I whacked him in the arms, causing him to flinch in pain. "Are we gonna start or what?" I asked, cocking my hip with my hand resting on my hip. With that, we started to play.

The hours past and it was probably around noon when Timber was up at bat, with me pitching. "C'mon sweetheart, don't hold back on him just 'cause you love him!" Mocked Two-Ton. I growled, hiding my blush, "Two-Ton, if you don't shut up this ball will be thrown at you and I have perfect aim." At this, he silenced as I pitched the ball towards Timber. The ball hit the bat with a crack and sailed through the air…right into the head of a passing boy on a bike. Whipping my head around I yelled, "Guys! We hit someone!" We all went rushing towards the injured boy. We all stood around the passed out boy, "How far did he skid?" I asked as DP crouched before saying, "He looks bad, we should do something." Next, Wings spoke up, "Yeah kick 'em, see if he's faking it." I smacked him in the back of his head as DP replied, "Kick him? What are you nuts?" With that Two-Ton said, "Nut! Great idea! I kick in the family jewels, excellent fake breaker!" I gaped at all the boys, "Are you crazy? Kicking him won't solve anything! Let alone kicking him…in the nuts." Q appeared next to me, "I agree. As far as medical procedures go, kicking is not one of them." Pretty soon, they were all spouting there ideas, "Slap in the face?" said DP, "Bucket of water…that always works," Wings added with a shrug. Wok replied, "My mom said you always wake someone gently." I glared, " How about…gee… I don't know…seeking medical attention?" I replied sarcastically. Ryan scribbled on a notepad before handing it to Q who read, "The average ambulance takes four minutes to reach the scene of an accident!" Two-Ton shook his head, "Kick in the family jewels, much faster," Timber rolled his eyes, "We are going to get this guy help." In which Wings asked, "Wait, since when were you in charge Timber?" A chorus of "Yeahs" and Why's? followed in which he shrugged replying, "I'm the tallest." I glared up at him, "Since when does that have to do with anything?" He looked down sheepishly. Q cut in saying, "Yeah, I am the smartest."

"I think you mean shortest," Two –Ton said, "I'm the biggest," He said proudly, that is until Wok and Roll cut in saying, "I think you mean fattest." DP cut in, "I'm captain anyway." I put my hands on my hips, "Who made you captain DP?" He stated, "The catcher is always captain." This was followed by a series of complaints until I yelled, "Guys! He's waking up!" Before murmuring to myself, "Besides, I'm the only girl which makes me captain," Timber must have heard me because when I finished he put his hand on my shoulder, chuckling at me. We all peered over the boy as I said, "Ask him a question everyone knows, you know to see if he's okay." DP asked, "Who's the greatest baseball player of all time?"

"I am." We all gave questioning looks to one another before I replied, "And, who are you?"

"Tommy Santarelli." Wings said, "I don't care if you're Steve Garvey, the answers Babe Ruth."

"Hello, the Sulton of Swat."

"The King of Crash"

"The Colossus of Clout?"

"The Homerun King?"

"The Great Bambino!" The boy, Tommy, replied, "No! It's Santa!" I cocked my head, turning to Timber, "As in Clause?" And with that Tommy promptly fainted…again. "Can I kick him now?" Asked Two-Ton, "Go ahead," replied Wings.

"Back up kids!" We heard the officer running towards us yell, "I'm trained for this. Now, who started it?" We all pointed to Tommy, "Stand back boys," I coughed, "and girl. I'm going in." We all turned at the sight as I hid behind Timber. Before Officer Porkchop could do anything, Tommy woke up screaming, scrambling away. "Hey!" He exclaimed, "What's going on here?" We all took a step back following the orders of giving him some air before the officer said, "What happened?" Two-Ton answered, "He took a fly ball to the head. Sorry, Uncle Chops." Timber cut in angrily, "It would have been a triple to if he hadn't screwed it up!" In which Wok replied, "In your dreams Timber!" I stepped in front of both boys, "Wok! Shut up and leave Timber alone! Timber, I'm sure it would have been a triple, but we should be focusing on the boy with a possible concussion." The officer turned to Tommy, "What's your name kid?" Tommy glared, "Who're you calling kids Tubs?" I gave him an appalled look, "Don't speak to officers of the law like that." Tommy turn towards me, "Well hey there girlie? Want an autograph?" Turning to the boys, "I'm used to fan girls." The boys looked wide-eyed at Tommy and me I gave a laugh with no humor in it, "Excusez-moi? I'm not you silly fan girl! I don't know who the frack you even are and—" I was about to continue but Timber stood in front of me, 'Leave her alone, okay? You must have been hit pretty hard to speak to her like that." I put my hand on his arm, "Timber, its fine, I handled it," With that, I turned on my heel and walked back to the group. Tommy, getting past the scene we just made replied, "Where's my PDA?" The officer gave him a questioning look and Tommy continued, "My blackberry." Officer Porkchop took the snow cone from Two-Ton and handed it to him, "Hey!" exclaimed Two-Ton, "That's mine! Its not even blackberry its strawberry banana!" The officer said, "Really, I love Strawberry Banana," and promptly took a bite, "Hey!" Protested Two-Ton. I rolled my eyes as Tommy continued to rant about his phone (A/N sorry, I'm skipping that part) before mumbling about the upcoming bicentennial and looking into the officer's sunglasses at his reflection, before fainting…what a man.

The next day, Timber, Wings, Two-Ton, DP and I were outside of Tommy's house. They were all protesting and asking why we were doing this when I knocked on the door, "Alyce!" Wings exclaimed, "Why did you do that?" I shrugged, "Someone had to" A woman answered the door and I politely asked, "Hi! I'm Alyce, I met Tommy yesterday. Can we speak to him please?" She nodded turning inside, "Tommy, some kids are here for you." Tommy appeared at the doorway. DP started, "Hey I'm DP, this is Wings—" Tommy cut him off, "Timber, Two-Ton and Alyce? Yeah, I remember you guys…like it was yesterday." I gave an awkward laugh, "It was yesterday. Yeah, we just wanted to see if you were okay." Wings laughed, "Yeah, lucky it wasn't your eyeball," and started to make these weird noises to which I rolled my eyes to, "Well," Tommy started, "I'm fine now so thanks for stopping bye kids." As he shut the door, the boys prepared to turn away before I stopped the door with my Doc Marten, "Hey! What's with this kid crap! I'm glad you won't be playing on our team."

"What team?" Tommy asked.

"Our team!" I yelled. "We play on the Sandlot!"

"Yeah," Wings said, "The Sandlot, we need another player." Two-Ton added, "Only because the best baseball player is back! Putting on a clinic." Tommy raised an eyebrow, "Who said I was putting on a clinic." I scoffed, "You?" The boys then said, "We're talking about Benny. The Jet. Rodriguez." Now it was Tommy's turn to scoff, "That bum?" My eyes widened, "Bum? He's got the best batting average on the Dodgers this year!" Tommy's eyebrows furrowed, "Benny's here to?" Timber replied, "Benny's the best, man!" Tommy scoffed, "Please, Benny only got far because he can run, then his knee tanked him and he became a coach." From the background we heard his mom, "You should go with them hunny! No buts get out!" Tommy sighed, "Let me get my mitt." When he left all the boys complained, "Guys!" I said, "Shut it! We are still a team; we just have Tommy with us. When Tommy resurfaced, we got on our bikes, Tommy gave a questioning look to why I was on Timber's bike and sped towards the Sandlot.

A/N How was it? Review please!


End file.
